


Blindness

by OddlyKia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it was all Moriarty's fault, Sherlock still felt guilty. </p><p>[Sherlock Holmes x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness

Darkness. 

That is all you would ever see. 

You knew there were repercussions for being Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's friend, but you ignored those warnings. Well, Moriarty found out about your existence and used you against Sherlock. Things went horribly wrong and you ended up losing your eyesight. 

Moriarty had taken your ability to see.

John felt nothing but pure guilt. When he visited you in the hospital, he constantly apologized for what had happened. No matter how much you assured him that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Sherlock's fault either. You never blamed them, not even for a second. Moriarty was at fault; he was the one who blinded you.

Sadly, you'll never be able to see colors, or the faces of your friends and family again. But you were lucky to be alive. Moriarty was about to kill you, but Sherlock had arrived just in time. You thanked him for arriving when he did. 

Since the accident that happened two weeks ago, you had been confided to a hospital room. Thankfully, you had just one more week left before you would be able to go home. But on the plus side, the hospital staff and patients were very kind to you, so it wasn’t all that bad.

The best part of the day was when John would drop by for a visit. He would tell you what was happening in the flat, and what kind of cases Sherlock was trying to get. Some days, Mrs. Hudson would come along with John and visit as well. And Lestrade even visited once or twice. But Sherlock never came to see you. You had asked John about it, but he simply said that he couldn't convince Sherlock to come along.

~~~~

“--and as Sherlock predicted, the step-father was the culprit. He almost got away, but I managed to cut him off and take him down. Yet again, we solved another case," John enthusiastically finished his story. 

You laughed and found John's hand that rested on the bed. 

"I really love when you tell me about your cases, John. Thanks so much for visiting me." You gave his hand a loving squeeze.

His joyful expression fell as a wave of guilt set in. 

"[Name], I-I'm..." 

You cut him off. "John, stop. What happened to me was not your fault. You don't need to apologize."

John smiled, but of course, you couldn't see it. With John's help, you placed your hand on his cheek and gently ran your fingers over the wrinkles and smoothness of his face. You did that so you would never forget what John looked like. He was such a great friend.

"I miss Sherlock...I wish he would come visit me at least once," you signed.

You felt John turn his head. He was looking at something, but you had no idea as to what it was. No one else was in the room with him. So you wrote it off as a doctor or nurse entering the room, but only to leave upon seeing John. 

"You know how Sherlock is. Not one for emotional bonding and the lot," he replied.

You removed your hand and placed it back in your lap.

"You're right," you chuckled. 

John patted your hand and got up. It was time for him to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course, I can't wait for more stories. I’ll see you later, John." You gave him a cheerful smile. 

He left your room, but you could’ve sworn that you heard another set of footsteps enter it. No one said anything; there was no hint of another person being in the room. So with a heavy sigh, you lay down on your side and waited for the doctors and nurses to check on you. And pretty soon, tiredness took over and you eventually fell asleep.

Sherlock sat by your bed and watched your sleeping form. The guilt he felt was greater than John's. If he had gotten to Moriarty sooner, then none of this would have happened. He felt responsible for your blindness. 

"I am deeply sorry for what has happened, [Name]." 

Sherlock reached over and took your hand into his. Unbeknownst to you, Sherlock came with John to visit you everyday. He never said anything to give away is position because he believed the guilt would only worsen if he talked with you. His pale fingers drew small circle into your skin. Maybe one day, he'll be able to speak to you without the heavy burden of guilt.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
